Surface vehicles often pass through numerous roadway intersections while traversing between their respective origins and destinations. Traffic control signaling devices in the form of green/yellow/red light assemblies are ubiquitous and usually operate under simple timer-based control strategies. Such signaling devices generally cycle repeatedly through the permitting of traffic flow along one roadway, then another, and so on, starting the whole process over again. This “mindless” time-based cycling does not, among other things, take into account actual instantaneous traffic density (i.e., vehicular mass flow) along one roadway with respect to any other. As a result, unnecessary time and energy resources are wasted while, very often, a majority of vehicles are forced to wait out a red light while fewer vehicles—or none at all—are permitted to proceed along another roadway. Therefore, improved traffic control signaling would have great utility.